


And That Was That

by GetRekt (GetReKt)



Category: The Creatures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetReKt/pseuds/GetRekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the fact that they were both guys, it wasn’t that they started out as friends, it wasn’t because they were co-workers, and it definitely wasn’t that they were having sex all the time.</p>
<p>Okay, it was a little because they were having sex all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Was That

There was so much wrong with what they were doing.

It wasn’t the fact that they were both guys, it wasn’t that they started out as friends, it wasn’t because they were co-workers, and it definitely wasn’t that they were having sex all the time.

Okay, it was a little because they were having sex all the time.

James wasn’t entirely sure where they went wrong; perhaps there hadn’t been anything between the two of them to start with. Either way, now their “relationship” had turned into nothing but rough sex and the occasional make-out session in the stream room while they hoped none of the cameras were mysteriously on without their knowing (the fans would probably shit themselves).

So whenever Aleks turned up at James’ door with that expression, he knew what was going to happen next.

Hot lips, the occasional grunt, the whispering of instructions…

That’s all it was.

Really, James honestly thought he would be able to fall in love with Aleks. And he was sure Aleks thought the same thing when after a stream one day there was just so much sexual tension in a room that you could probably only cut through it with a diamond. _Or an orgasm._

It was almost miserable.

They _wanted_ to love each other--or at least James wanted to love Aleks, he wasn’t sure how Aleks felt, now that he thought about it—but it was impossible. They’d done everything from cuddling on James’ couch in their underwear while they played video games to going to nice candlelit dinners. Still. Nothing.

The other guys teased them, calling them the “love birds” and making gagging noises whenever the two did anything remotely couple-y but James just couldn’t bring himself to have feelings about Aleks and he couldn’t figure out why that was.

So that’s why they sat in an awkward silence, naked, on James’ bed with nothing to do except maybe try talking about their feelings for once.

“Why are we doing this?” James asked suddenly. “Why are we dating?”

With the silence broken, Aleks shrugged and wandered around the room in an attempt to find his underwear. “I don’t know dude.”

So he did feel the same way. At least there was that.

“Should we stop?”

Aleks was silent as he yanked on his jeans. “Probably.”

“Are we going to?”

There was silence again. James wasn’t really sure what he wanted. Was friends with benefits a thing still? Would that be weird? Did he even want that?

Letting out a sigh, Aleks shuffled into his t-shirt and James decided it was probably high time he start dressing himself so they could make their way over to the office for Creature Talk.

“It’ll get bad if we keep going. Neither of us seem to care now, so…” Aleks fixed his hair in the mirror.

“Works for me.”

And that was that.


End file.
